


We’re the good guys, right?

by TheTrueFro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Feels, post volume 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: After what happened in Argus some of our group aren’t so sure about what they’re doing the right thing.





	We’re the good guys, right?

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the ending of volume 6 I had to write this

The silence is heavy for the group as they fly towards Atlas, everyone is just exhausted from what happened and they don’t really feel like talking. That is until Jaune breaks the silence with a single question.

”We’re supposed to be the good guys, right?” He asks bringing everyone out of their thoughts. Everyone looks at each not sure what he’s getting at.

”Good is subjective, but yes that is usually what Huntsmen and Huntresses are.” Maria answers from the front. Jaune scowls as he rises to his feet.

”Then can someone explain to me why we caused a Grimm attack that if we hadn’t gotten really lucky would have potentially destroyed Argus!” He screams.

”We didn’t know that Cordova would react the way she did, she escalated the situation not us.” Ruby remarks.

”No, we escalated the situation by going with the first plan we came up instead of taking the time to consider our options!” Jaune yells at the cloaked girl.

”We didn’t have time to come up with another plan we needed to get the lamp to Atlas.” Ruby points stepping towards Jaune.

”Remind me again why we need to get that to Atlas?” Jaune asks looking around at everyone.

Because Ozpin....Oh.” Ruby begins to answer before she starts to understand what Jaune is saying.

”Yes Ozpin told us to. The same man that’s probably convinced countless people to try and stop Salem. Only for them to all be killed fighting without a real chance.” Jaune states as he, Ren, and Nora think about Pyrrha while Qrow, Yang, and Ruby think of Summer.

”A war that honestly seems like we’re on the wrong side of.” Jaune mutters causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

”Ozpin’s goal seems to be kill Salem, bring the world together in harmony and summon the brothers back. Why should we help with that. Those brothers wiped out all of humanity because a handful try to dispose them. What’s to stop them from doing again?” Jaune asks. The others all share an uncomfortable look.

”I’ll admit that I’m concerned about how the brothers, if they return, react to the Faunus considering they didn’t make them.” Blake admits.

”Enough! We are projecting enough bad emotions that with the lamp here, I’m surprised that the Grimm haven’t attacked us yet.” Qrow states standing up.

”Now I know that I’m not one to talk. After everything we’ve learned I’ve kinda gave up but still. We are Hunters and Huntresses, we protect people from the Grimm. Salem is a threat to everyone. Let’s deal with her and then figure out what we should do about the brothers.” He suggests. Jaune sighs but nods as does Ruby.


End file.
